There is a radio communication apparatus provided with an exterior case having an inner cavity and a circuit board stored in the inner cavity and including a first high-frequency circuit and a second high-frequency circuit. In the exterior case, a first antenna electrode and a second antenna electrode are arranged on a pair of opposed inner walls. The first high-frequency circuit has a first coupling electrode disposed to face the first antenna electrode and electromagnetically coupled to the first antenna electrode. The second high-frequency circuit has a second coupling electrode disposed to face the second antenna electrode and electromagnetically coupled to the second antenna electrode.
With the miniaturization of a portable electronic equipment, the standard of radio communication of the electronic equipment is diversified. Although the latest model can be manufactured corresponding to each of various standards of radio communication, the electronic equipment does not always correspond to all standards of radio communication. In order to utilize unsupported radio communication standard, the function is compensated by an extension component. In a portable electronic equipment, a room provided for mounting the extension component is limited. Accordingly, a small radio communication apparatuses storable in the limited room is required. However, the communication performance should not be reduced by mounting the radio communication apparatus inside the electronic equipment.